LUV Mission: Songs From The Heart
by LittleCatGotDumped
Summary: As Sakuno quit tennis, she was thinking of joining the Singing Club. But, turns out that this club is no ordinary club. This club is something to be aware of. The singer must be careful of he/she will sing or else the 'plastic' music will kill a person, or even people. In this case, the song must come from the heart. Full summary inside! Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Start

**As Sakuno quit tennis, she was thinking of joining the Singing Club. But, turns out that this club is no ordinary club. This club is something to be aware of. The singer must be careful of he/she will sing or else the 'plastic' music will kill a person, or even people; or just curse/bad luck. In this case, the song must come from the heart.**

**If the song came from the heart, it will give each person's stamina (if he is beat), emotions (will give it to someone who's overly stoic and emotionless all the time) or even. . .love.**

**Summary ^**

* * *

_Lalalalala LUV Game_

_Lalalalala LUV Mission_

_Inside the rule set by you_

_Lalalalala LUV Game_

_Lalalalala LUV Mission_

_Until I hold you in my two hands_

"Sakuno!" A pigtail-ed girl chirped at the sight of her best friend, having a match with one of her senpais, which are the _girls._

"You can do it, Sakuno-chan! Gambatte!" She cried.

_'Hai, hai.' _Sakuno replied internally. She breathed heavily, huffs and puffs can be heard from a far.

As she dribbled the ball, it hit her hand below and rolled away. This made her senpai sweat drop, even her and the others who are watching.

"I-I'm going to get it. . " She stuttered, with a sheepish smile placed on her face. Her senpai sighed and nodded.

As she was going to get the tennis ball, it was nowhere to be found. _'Wait, why am I looking for just one ball even though there are so many balls in the court. . ?' _She asked herself in her thoughts, but she shook her head. _'No, that ball has a special drawing on it. SPECIAL to me.' _Finally, she found the ball over the bushes, _'Because that ball represents-_Ah!"

Her right hand was stomped by one of the bullies in their school.

"Ittai ittai ittai." She squirmed, as it got redder and redder. "Don't you think that this girl is pretty dumb in English and other stuffs?" Said a girl to her gang.

They laughed mischievously and glared at the brunette.

"How pitiful of you, getting in the way of our Ryoma-sama." The girl said, still glaring at her.

"M-Miki-senpai. . onegai, let go. . of my hand. . itte." Sakuno wavered, still squirming inside. Tears forming at the corners of her chocolate orbs.

"Oh look, we made her cry~" Said a girl, still holding her laugh at the sight of the pitiful brunette. "Please, let me go. . " Sakuno repeated.

"Heh. On one condition, if you'd like you don't want to die over that fountain." Miki said, pointing at the nearby fountain. "If you don't do what we wanted in this condition, you will surely out of oxygen in your body as I mercilessly drown you to that fountain, got it, Ryuzaki?" She asked, making her voice a little harsh.

Sakuno nodded slowly, thinking of her life first before this 'condition'.

**"You have to quit tennis."**

.

.

.

"Are you really sure about this, Sakuno? Quitting tennis. . . . . that's beyond my expectations!" Sakuno's grandmother, Sumire Ryuzaki, exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry, Obaa-san. But, I have to." Sakuno said, forcing herself to smile from all those incidents.

"Hmmm. . .but really, Sakuno, is it okay for you? I mean, you love tennis so much. Why would you quit tennis all of a sudden? You still haven't improved your grip yet." Sumire placed her hands on the shoulders of her granddaughter.

Sakuno sighed, and looked up to her grandmother with sincere eyes, this made Sumire's eyes grow wide, "I've decided, Obaa-san. So, please, let me go and I have to sign the Back-out Slip." She said.

Sumire did so and just stood there with nothing to say. Sakuno wrote for the Back-out Slip and handed it to her grandmother. "I'm going off now, Obaa-san." She said, a sweet smile placed on her cheeky face. Sakuno left her grandmother in the office and shut the door.

How is she going to tell the news to the regulars?

What will be their reaction?

Especially. . . .what about Ryoma?

* * *

"SAKUNOOOO! WHY DID YOU LEFT LAWN TENNIS CLUB?!" Tomoka sobbed as Sakuno sweat dropped.

"I-it's just because I-I made up my mind." She answered, trying to comfort her best friend.

"B-but Sakuno-chan! What about Ryoma-sama?! He would be devastated! . . . but, he would be more devastated if it were me." Tomoka cleared. This made Sakuno sweat drop again.

"But, really, Tomo-chan. I've made up my mind so, that's why." She said.

Tomoka stopped crying and moved closer to Sakuno, "Then. . . .what club are you going to be in?" she asked, curious in her eyes.

Sakuno thought for a while and replied, "How about Girl's Soccer Club?" she asked, a smile on her face. "But Sakuno-chan~! We only got Tennis Club here, remember?"

"O-oh. . right. Uhm. . .h-how about. . . .S-Singing Club. . .?" She questioned herself, her eyes wide of what she just said.

"WAH~! You're going for an audition in singing?! Oh, Sa-chan~! You should go for it!" Tomoka cheered. Sakuno blushed a little as her heart beats fast.

"U-uhm, I changed my mind. How about-" "NO! No more changing of minds! You're more fitted to music, Sakuno! You should really join this club." Tomoka said as she pushed her best friend inside the Singing Club.

_B b be my baby baby_

_B b be my baby only_

_Shalalalala lalalalala_

_Love is all we need_

_B b be my baby baby_

_B b be my baby only_

_Shalalalala lalalalala_

_Love is all we need_

As they budged in the club, all eyes were on them.

. . . . awkward. . . .

Just then, a lady came to them in a school-teacher uniform. Yep, she must be their coach.

"Welcome to Singing Club, young lady. May I help you?" She asked in a sincere yet delicate voice.

_'She must be pretty good at singing.' _Sakuno thought, eyeing her.

"Haha, your eyes show me that you will register for this club, am I right?" She winked.

Both of the teens gasped and looked at each other. Tomoka whispered to her, "Girl, she must be pretty weird since she can read messages just by looking at your eyes!" "I-I know but. . .I still know. . . " Sakuno trailed off and looked back at the lady.

Sakuno nodded.

"Great! We only need 5 members in the club, since only a few have self-confidence. But for you, I guess you're pretty different. Your eyes tell me you are pretty clumsy in this school. Well, we don't judge people that easily. Since you're really kind." She said.

"See? She talks about what's in your eyes again!" Tomoka whispered again. Sakuno sweat dropped and ignored her.

"But, the importance is, are you a great singer?" She asked. Sakuno gulped.

"C'mon, Sa-chan! You can do it!" Tomoka winked at her then left the club.

Sakuno was about to run after her but, what about the question she was asked? She's not the kind of girl that rudely ignores elder's questions.

She slowly shrugged and replied, "I-I don't know, ma'am."

"Oh, haha~! I haven't introduce myself yet. By the way, I'm Miss Kira Kurokawa. I will be your coach for now." She introduced. Sakuno bowed, "I-i-it's a pleasure to meet you, Kurokawa-sensei." she said, then stood up.

Kira sweat dropped, "No need for high respect. I'm just an ordinary teacher. You can simply call me sensei." she said.

Sakuno nodded.

"So, about my question ago. . " "O-oh."

"Ryuzaki," Kira called. _'Wait. . how did she-oh. . .right.' _"Yes, sensei?"

"Let me hear your voice. It has to be from the heart. And, not plastic." Kira said, seriousness in her eyes.

Sakuno's other club mates began to mutter about something and looked back in front of them.

"Uh-uhm. . . fr-from the h-heart?" Sakuno repeated to make sure.

Kira nodded, "Now, can you?" she asked.

"I-I. . . "

1. . .

2. . .

3. . .

"*gasp*"

* * *

**So, how was it? Is it okay or still needs improvement?**

**BTW, the song mentioned here will be revealed at the next chapter! Please do review and stay tuned~!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Song

**Etou. . . even though nobody reviewed, thanks for the favorites and follows~! :D I don't really mind if anyone would review, but if anyone would, I can't help but to feel enlighten from my practice. ^^**

**A-anyways, at the end of this chappie, I'll tell you what song Sakuno sang. Okay? ;3**

* * *

_L__alalala LUV Game_

_Lalalala LUV Mission_

_Inside the rule set by you_

_Lalalala LUV Game_

_Lalalala LUV Mission_

_Until I hold you in my two hands_

As Sakuno's voice overflowed the club room, all were in awe. But, most of all, she has such a beautiful voice they have ever heard.

_B b be my baby_

_B b be my baby only_

_Shalalalala lalalalala_

_Love is all we need_

_B b be my baby baby_

_B b be my baby only_

_Shalalalala lalalalala_

_Love is all we need_

As she continued to sang, Kira then noticed that the mood of her students were changing-happiness. She was agape by this, usually, her students were just plain bored. They were bored by singing but still it came from their hearts, but this. . . _'So, we finally found you.' _Kira thought, a smile on her face.

_Ah, it is unrewindable, our tug and pull relationship_

_He could have already found out my desire for him_

_Now, to circulating rumors and scenarios by stranger, I say No_

_No no no I don't believe one bit_

_My heart weakens as I think of you in the middle of the night_

_You wouldn't realize my feeling towards you even inside of my dreams_

_Starting right now_

_Lalalala LUV Game_

_Scrambling rhythm in my head_

_Whispers sincere love towards you_

_It doesn't stop_

_Lalalala LUV Mission_

_Piece by piece I fall into your trap_

_Now, I only wait for you to turn around and look at me_

_B b be my baby baby_

_B b be my baby only_

_Shalalalala lalalalala_

_Love is all we need_

_B b be my baby baby_

_B b be my baby only_

_Shalalalala lalalalala~_

Kira raised her brow when Sakuno's face went down for a little while then looked up and continued to sing.

_'Wait. . .was she . . .sad for awhile?'_

_Ah, regardless of my search, I know I can't find_

_The exit to the maze called you_

_Why, despite we are together in my dream, can't I wish for you_

_Show me now. I wish sincerely_

_Piercing into each other's eyes, so that you won't forget_

_Informing you with my glaring eyes. It's time to love_

_Honestly, I know you know my true feelings_

_Smiling away like it is nothing to you_

_Like me, shivering in desire that you can't hold back_

_Reason why love doesn't need a manual _

_Is because we live in the present, leaving behind the past_

_Such a common excuse of unanticipated won't stand up_

_I want to sense more closer by you_

_This night Dreams come true_

_Just want 2 be with you, I wish U_

* * *

"Ne, ne, ne Ochibi!" A redhead lad glomped on the capped shortie.

"Ittai, what now, Kikumaru-senpai?" The 'Ochibi' asked his so-called (for himself) annoying senpai.

"Haven't you heard? Sakuno-chan just resigned from the Girls' Tennis Club a while ago!" The cat-faced lad exclaimed.

'Ochibi' just blinked and looked away like it was nothing to him. "E-eh?! You're just ignoring that!?" He exclaimed again, shotting down some glares at him.

'Ochibi', nickname of Echizen Ryoma **(A/N: You just . . don't say do 'ya?)** just shrugged and continued for practicing his serve. Even though he's a pro, he's still practicing like there's no tomorrow.

"You're stingy, Ochibi. Buuuuttt~! I also heard that she just joined the Singing Club!" Kikumaru Eiji said.

This made Ryoma miss his ball.

"Awww~ You just missed the ball. Wait-you were listening to me, right?" Eiji asked his kohai.

Ryoma, still back-turned from his senpai, didn't turn his head to see his reaction. But, of course, he's still a bit. . stoic. If that's the word.

"Hmph. Ochibi really is stingy. But, if you have some time. . .maybe you can see your _princess _in audition~" He added some tone and went back to his practice.

Ryoma didn't concentrate at this word. 'Princess'. . .really? He doesn't have any crushes or what that will affect his priority (that is, of course, tennis), but this?

_'Baka.' _He cursed.

* * *

_Starting right now_

_Lalalala LUV Game_

_Scrambling rhythm in my head_

_Whispers sincere love towards you_

_It doesn't stop_

_Lalalala LUV Mission_

_Piece by piece I fall into your trap_

_Like this_

_Honestly, I know you know my true feelings_

_Smiling away like it is nothing to you_

_Like me, shivering in desire that you can't hold back_

_Reason why love doesn't need a manual_

_Is because we live in the present, leaving behind the past_

_So do I. Show me everything, as much you love me_

She sighed once and sang the last one.

_Shalala How you love me now_

.

.

.

All of them stood and clapped in unison. This made Sakuno's face grew red at the sight.

"Marvelous, Ryuzaki!" Kira said, a smile still on her face.

Sakuno bowed low, "Th-thank you for listening."

After the singing. Sakuno went to Kira for asking the Registration Slip. Kira handed her the slip and Sakuno signed.

"Welcome, again, to the Singing Club, Ryuzaki Sakuno." Kira smiled. Sakuno nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Our Club President will tell you about this club. I hope you'll not be surprised of what he will say to you." She winked.

Sakuno tilted her head to the side and wondered, _'Surprised? Why should I. . '_

"Hello, Miss Ryuzaki, my name's Kei Suzuhara. I'm the president of this club." A tall, blonde-haired boy stood in front of her. This made Sakuno's face grew red. . .again.

And wait. . .why is she _blushing?_

* * *

**Sigh. .I wish I will get reviews today. ^^|||**

**But, anyway, as I promised. . .the title of this song is Mission by SV01 SeeU, a korean vocaloid. I just translated the lyrics, but the translations aren't made by me. If you're interested to listen to this, you can listen to it~!**

**It has Korean Version and Japanese Version. But, I prefer the Japanese one since some of us understand Japanese a little bit. But, it's your choice to either listen or not. I'm not forcing you, okay?**

**The next chapter will be a surprise. But, I guess you won't be too surprised. Ehehehe. . .**

**SO! I'll be off now, ciao~! ;3**


End file.
